Trapped Love
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Hubungannya dengan Jungkook menjadi sangat tidak jelas semenjak laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam osis. Dan Taehyung yang membuatnya semakin rumit. Mereka terjebak pada pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. Dan Jimin terlalu polos -atau bodoh- untuk menyadarinya. /Jimin /Jungkook /Taehyung /BTS Fanfiction /KookMin /VMin / slight!NamJin


Author : Im Soo Jung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung

Genre : Romance, School Life

Pairing : KookMin, Vmin, slight!NamJin

Disclaimer : Semua member milik keluarga dan tuhan. Tapi Jimin milik saya –uhuk. Warning, semua member di sini umurnya sama.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Jimin hampir tidak pernah melihat Jungkook lagi akhir-akhir ini, semenjak laki-laki itu berubah menjadi osis yang sibuk. Jimin tidak sekelas dengan Jungkook, ia hanya bisa melihat Jungkook berkeliaran di lorong, berhenti untuk berbincang sebentar dengan guru kemudian kembali mengerjakan sesuatu.

Jimin ingin menegur. Tidakkah ada waktu Jungkook untuk dihabiskan bersamanya, karena bahkan ketika sore pun, laki-laki itu tetap tak pernah memiliki cukup waktu untuk berdiam di rumah.

"Putuskan saja," Taehyung berdesis, menghentikan menggambarnya –sebenarnya Jimin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang digambarnya di sana– sambil matanya melirik ke arah Jimin yang sibuk dengan jendela kelas.

"Tidak," Jimin menggeleng. Tidak bisa. Ia sudah bersama Jungkook sejak awal SMA-nya, mungkin sekarang sudah lebih setahun. Tidak bisa, titik.

"Ya sudah," Taehyung mengangkat bahu, toh, dia sudah memberikan tanggapan. "Tapi kukira Jungkook harus keluar dari osis, dan mendapatkan sedikit waktu luang."

Jimin manggut-mangut. "Mungkin."

"Tapi lebih baik sih, putuskan saja."

"Sialan."

Kemudian sebuah kamus bahasa Inggris menghantam pelipis Taehyung.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak salah juga. Mungkin Jungkook harus berhenti sebentar menjadi osis, Jimin juga khawatir. Apa anak itu baik-baik saja dari pagi sambil petang berada di sekolah setiap hari?

"Aku bingung dengan sistem osis sekolah ini," Jimin berdesis, ia merasakan langkah kakinya terasa lebih berat ketika melewati ruangan osis dan mendapati Jungkook sedang rapat dengan anak-anak lainnya.

"Yah," Taehyung tidak terlalu paham juga. "Aku baik-baik saja dengan sistem osis selama ini."

"Bodoh, kau tidak ikut osis," Jimin cemberut, dan Taehyung tertawa. Lihat, Jimin bisa dengan mudah marah hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu.

"Tapi aku tetap senang dengan sistem osis kita," Taehyung mengerlingkan mata, dan Jimin bergidik. "Bercanda."

Jimin tidak merespon, ia melirik ke arah ruang osis di belakangnya. Mendesah. Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak ia dan Jungkook tidak pernah saling berbicara. Mungkin tiap malam, sebelum tidur, mereka akan saling bercakap lewat telepon atau hanya lewat e-mail saja. Namun Jimin tidak ingat lagi, kapan mereka pernah saling bercengkrama secara langsung.

"Jangan dipikirkan," Taehyung merangkul Jimin, menepuk pundak sempit itu sembari memberikan senyum singkat. "Pulang sekolah mau main ke rumahku?"

Jimin tersenyum. Entah kenapa, Taehyung menggantikan seluruh ketidakhadiran Jungkook. Jimin tidak tahu, ia harus merasa senang atau tidak karena hal ini. Namun dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak bisa ke taman hiburan Jumat depan Jiminie. Ada persiapan acara pembukaan perpisahan kakak kelas, maaf sekali._

Jimin menghela. Ini sudah keberapa puluh kalinya janji mereka batal. Dan Jimin semakin khawatir, kalau Jimin akan kehilangan perasaannya pada Jungkook. Rasanya, semuanya menjadi hambar.

"Kau pergi saja denganku," Taehyung melirik ke arah layar ponsel Jimin, sesegera mungkin memberikan senyuman jahilnya. "Paling tidak, gunakan tiketnya, sayang sekali kalau tidak dipakai."

"Hm," Jimin memikirkan tiket taman hiburan di laci kamarnya. "Terserah."

"Jangan merengut," Taehyung menarik sisi kiri kanan bibir Jimin, "senyumlah sedikit, aku yakin Jungkook akan punya waktu lain hari."

Jimin tersenyum getir. Entah kapan hari itu, Jimin sendiri masih penasaran. Namun Taehyung yang tersenyum di depannya membuatnya agak lega, paling tidak ia masih punya teman paling baik yang pernah ada.

"Terima kasih," Jimin menghela napas, menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari bibirnya, kemudian menatap pada jendela kamar Taehyung yang berderak oleh angin –mereka sedang ada di rumah Taehyung saat ini. "Ayo pergi Jumat depan."

.

.

.

Ini Kamis. Jimin sudah memberitahu Jungkook kalau ia akan pergi bersama Taehyung saja. Hanya lewat e-mail, telponnya tidak diangkat. Jimin bisa memakluminya, Jungkook sibuk, jadi Jimin harus bagaimana lagi.

Di ruang tamu, Taehyung duduk dan melirik ke arah Jimin sembari menyungging senyum. Jimin ikut tersenyum. Sebenarnya Jimin akan menyuruh Taehyung masuk, kalau saja kamarnya tidak seperti bekas perang dunia ke berapa ini belum dibereskan.

"Dandan yang cantik, Jimin," Taehyung tersenyum nakal saat Jimin memasang jaket.

"Diam," Jimin memutar mata. "Aku tidak dandan, aku pria."

"Tapi sebenarnya kau sudah cantik," kata Taehyung, itu tentu saja, membuat Jimin ingin melemparkan sesuatu di dekatnya pada laki-laki itu.

"Maksudmu aku tampan, kau salah sebut dengan menyebutkan cantik, terima kasih."

"Tidak," Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk kepala Jimin dua kali sembari terkekeh. "Kau tidak tahu kalau kau cantik? Maksudku, apa bahkan Jungkook tidak pernah memujimu begitu lagi?"

"Ck, Taehyung," Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung, ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya ketika Taehyung melakukan itu. Entahlah, rasanya ... seperti sedang selingkuh saja.

Jangan sampai Jimin selingkuh.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju taman hiburan di kotanya akan mencapai waktu kurang lebih dua jam. Kalau saja bersama Jungkook, Jimin rasa akan menyenangkan. Paling tidak dua jam akan dihabiskannya untuk bercengkrama dengan laki-laki kelinci itu.

"Jimin-ah," Taehyung menyikutnya, menunjuk ke luar jendela bus. Jimin menghela, rasanya ia ingin marah saja, bukan karena tulang rusuknya sakit disikut makhluk di sebelahnya ini, lebih karena apa yang ditunjuk oleh Taehyung. "Belahan dadanya terbuka, astaga, aku yakin seseorang pasti sudah memotretnya."

"Taehyung, sejak kapan kau mulai mesum?" Jimin hanya ingin mengisi pembicaraan, dan Taehyung nyengir.

"Aku selalu mesum kalau melihatmu."

Jimin merona. Benar-benar , untuk apa dia harus merona? Ia merona karena pernyataan konyol tadi, mati saja.

"Tuh, pipimu merah. Mudah sekali membuatmu tersipu," Taehyung terkikik.

Jimin tidak terima tentu saja. Cepat-cepat ia tepuk pipinya sendiri, kemudian menendang betis Taehyung sambil kikikan laki-laki di sebelahnya hilang oleh erangan kesakitan.

"Aku tidak tersipu."

"Kau tidak mau mengaku. Apa kau malu?"

"Tidak, memang tidak."

"Astaga, padahal kau manis sekali jika pipimu bersemu begitu."

"..."

"Jimin?"

"..."

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati dirinya tertawa melihat Jimin sudah membuang muka, menghindari adegan saling tatap dengan Taehyung. Taehyung bahkan bisa melihat dari belakang, wajah Jimin yang memerah –hingga ke telinga.

"Tuh kan, kau merona lagi. Bahkan dari belakang saja manis."

"Ck, Taehyung, diam atau kulempar kau dengan sepatuku!"

Taehyung tidak peduli. "Kau bahkan semakin manis jika ma- aduh!"

Sepatu Jimin benar-benar melayang ke kepala Taehyung.

"Sakit!"

"Rasakan."

Jimin dan mereka saling berargumen lagi. Jimin sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan perlakuan Taehyung yang-memang-suka-mengerjai-teman-temannya. Tapi Jimin baru sadar Taehyung sedikit mengubah jokenya, dan lebih suka menggodanya ketimbang mengolok-ngoloknya seperti dulu.

Jika mereka terus-terus begitu, Jimin akan semakin teringat Jungkook. Memikirkan apa jadinya kalau pacarnya itu tahu. Nah, sekarang Jimin benar-benar kelihatan seperti sedang selingkuh. Jangan –jangan sampai.

"Jungkook akan menyesal membatalkan janjinya."

"Hm?"

Taehyung terkikik. "Yah, mungkin saja pacarnya bisa direbut orang, kan?"

Jimin diam. Ia tidak yakin ia sedang merona atau tidak. Tapi kalimat Taehyung terakhir lebih mirip ancaman dari pada menggoda. Apa Jimin sekarang sedang diberi peringatan? Atau Jimin memang salah mengartikan?

"Maksudnya?" Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudnya apa.

"Kau bukan orang yang peka ya? Atau kau memang sangat polos?" Taehyung membuat Jimin ingin memukulnya lagi, kenapa laki-laki itu harus sangat rumit menyampaikan sesuatu. Kenapa tidak langsung pada intinya saja? Membuat Jimin pusing.

"Terserahlah, anggap aku bodoh, nah, jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, maksudku, aku putus dengan pacarku tiga bulan yang lalu, bukannya itu waktu ketika Jungkook jadi osis? Ekhem, dan yah ..." Taehyung menatap Jimin seolah Jimin tahu kelanjutan dari perkataannya.

"Apa sih? Kenapa kau harus begitu rumit?" Jimin hampir mengerang ketika menyuruh otaknya berpikir untuk menemukan kelanjutan dari perkataan Taehyung.

"Dasar polos," Taehyung memutar mata, menghela, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya acuh. "Sudah ah, lupakan saja, tuh lihat cewek seksi di bangku depan melirikku terus. Apa aku setampan itu?"

Dan satu jam terakhir mereka dihabiskan dengan Jimin yang menceramahi –dan menyangkal– kebenaran dari perkataan Taehyung barusan. Jadi, pada akhirnya, Jimin menang dan Taehyung merasa menjadi orang paling tidak tampan –orang jelek maksudnya– saat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Whoaa!" Jimin berjingkrak, ia tatap roller coaster yang melaju di depannya. Bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar teriakan dari yang menaikinya. Dan ia sudah berjanji, tidak akan naik wahana itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," Taehyung menyodorkan es krim pada mulut Jimin, yang tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung digigit oleh laki-laki yang lebih pendek. "Mau naik yang mana?"

"Semuanya menyenangkan," Jimin bersorak, dia merasa harus menelpon Jungkook, menyuruh laki-laki itu membatalkan urusan osisnya dan bermain saja dengannya di taman hiburan. Tapi oh, apa itu tidak terlalu jahat?

"Akan kutemani kau main," Taehyung tersenyum, merangkul pundak Jimin. "Nah, ayo kita naik itu dulu."

Jimin menatap apa yang ditunjuk Taehyung sambil mengangguk. Dan ia melirik ke belakangnya untuk melihat wahana lain yang mungkin akan dinaikinya nanti, dan ia menemukan seseorang melambai ke arahnya sambil berseru kegirangan.

"Hua, Jimin, senang sekali bertemu denganmu di sini," Jin bersorak begitu sampai dan menghentikan kakinya di depan Jimin. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung dengan curiga, dan kemudian pada Jimin.

"Kau tidak dengan Jungkook?"

"Dia sibuk," Jimin tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi selain dua kata itu, dan Jin langsung mengerti. "Kau dengan siapa?"

"Oh, Namjoon sedang membelikan minuman, aku ke sini bersamanya."

Oh, mereka sedang kasmaran.

"Kau tidak akan percaya Namjoon menciumku di halaman belakang sekolah kemarin."

Dan sekarang Jin ingin pamer pada Jimin yang sedang galau tentang masalahnya dengan Jungkook.

"Dia bilang akan mengejutkanku di hari ulang tahunku nanti."

Jimin juga ingin dikejutkan begitu, ia merindukan Jungkook mengejutkannya tentang banyak hal.

"Dia mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' lebih sering dari biasanya. Hari ini sudah lima kali!"

Jimin ingin melempar sepatunya.

"Oh, apa aku harus balas mengu- hei Jimin kau mau ke mana?"

"Menghindari diriku untuk tidak memukulmu."

.

.

.

.

"Jin sialan, apa dia sedang mengolok-ngolokku dengan pamer tentang kekasihnya itu? Siapa itu Namjoon? Ah, aku kenapa aku harus peduli."

Taehyung tiba-tiba diseret pergi oleh Jimin. Jin sudah tidak kelihatan di belakang, tapi suaranya masih terdengar memanggil Jimin sampai beberapa detik berikutnya. Jimin tidak terlihat ingin peduli dengan panggilan Jin, ia terlihat lebih kesal. Dan wajahnya tertekuk sejak dua menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung merasa tidak enak menangkap hawa ingin-menonjok-siapa-saja dari Jimin. Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi korban tonjokannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jimin berkilah, ia membayar karcis dari sebuah wahana dan menyeret Taehyung masuk ke dalam barisan panjang orang-orang yang mengantri untuk naik wahana.

Taehyung kenal Jin, teman dekat Jungkook, tapi Taehyung tidak tahu kalau Jimin pernah dekat dengannya, atau memang mereka hanya teman biasa.

"Apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya kau benar-benar putus dengan Jungkook?" Taehyung menaikkan alis. Membuat Jimin sebal dengan pertanyaan itu. "Hm?"

"Aku akan mogok makan tiga hari, tidak sekolah seminggu, tidak akan pernah pacaran lagi selama dua tahun, kemudian menikah di usia 30 tahun," Jimin sebenarnya tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung yang membuatnya semakin keki itu, tapi ia juga sedikit memikirkannya. "Jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak."

Jimin harap ada Jungkook di sebelahnya, sedang menenangkan hatinya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jungkook benar mencintainya. Berjanji mereka tidak akan putus.

"Hanya bertanya iseng," Taehyung angkat bahu, sedikit geli menatap wajah kesal Jimin. "Lagi pula apa kau sanggup dibuat begini terus?"

"Dibuat seperti apa?"

"Ya kau seperti tidak pernah pacaran dengan Jungkook. Anak-anak di kelas sebelah sudah mulai bertanya apa kau dan Jungkook sudah putus karena mereka sudah jarang melihat kalian bersama-sama lagi," Taehyung tidak tahu kalimat itu membuat Jimin merasa ingin menangis.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menjawabkannya untukku kan? Kami masih pacaran tentu saja."

"Hm," Taehyung berdeham, tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan bertanya hal konyol lagi, kau ini kenapa sih?" Jimin mengerang kecil.

"Hm."

"Hei, Taehyung, kau sedang mempermainkanku atau memang sedang mengejekku."

"Bukannya dua-duanya tidak ada bedanya? Tapi aku tidak sedang melakukan keduanya."

"Jadi?"

Taehyung bingung harus menjawab apa, jadi ia menunjuk petugas yang mengambil karcis di depan gerbang wahana sambil tersenyum. "Lihat petugas itu melirikku terus, dia lumayan cantik, apa aku bisa minta nomor teleponnya?"

"Yaya, minta sana," Jimin memutar mata, merajuk.

"Well, aku cukup punya nomormu saja sih, lihat kau adalah nomor satu di daftar kontakku," Taehyung menunjukkan layar ponselnya, dan Jimin langsung berpaling.

"Sudah ah, dari tadi kau kenapa sih?" Jimin merasa tidak nyaman, rasanya ia seperti sedang berkhianat atau apa.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, dimasukkannya ponselnya ke dalam saku. Nyengir. "Kau juga nomor satu bagiku, Jimin."

Dahi Taehyung benjol karena jitakan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau lihat ponselku? Rasanya aku meninggalkannya kemarin saat rapat," Jungkook merabai kolong meja, kemudian berjalan pada Hoseok yang masih tidak ingin meninggalkan fokusnya dari komputer. "Hei."

"Apa?" laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangan, memiringkan kepala ketika melihat wajah kebingungan Jungkook. "Kau mencari ponselmu? Salah sendiri menaruhnya dan meninggalkannya sembarangan, kalau tidak salah aku taruh di laci lemari."

Ruangan osis masih sepi, anggota lain masih berada di luar untuk mendirikan panggung dan mengatur kursi-kursi penonton untuk acara perpisahan. Hanya Jungkook yang sibuk mencari ponselnya, dan Hoseok yang sibuk dengan komputernya di dalam ruangan osis. Jungkook yakin ia telah meninggalkan ponselnya hari kamis lalu, saat malamnya ia akan menelpon Jimin, ia baru sadar.

"Ah, ini dia," Jungkook berjengit, mendapati ponselnya masih seperti sedia kala, tergeletak di laci dengan baterai sekarat. "Syukurlah, kukira hilang."

Hoseok tidak menanggapi, ia malas menanggapi.

Jungkook baru akan membuka pesan masuk ketika sebuah telepon membuatnya kaget dan tersentak mundur selangkah. "Jin?"

"Ada apa?" Jungkook tidak bisa mendengar begitu jelas apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu di seberang sana, dan ia bisa mendengar suara Namjoon yang bercampur jadi satu dengan keributan di sana. Telinganya jadi sakit. "Jin, bisa kau pindah ke tempat yang lebih sepi? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Sesaat Jungkook tidak mendengar apa-apa, sampai akhirnya suara Jin terdengar lagi. Tapi bukan suara Jin yang mengagetkannya, apa yang dikatakan Jinlah yang membuatnya membulatkan mata dan segera mengambil jaket. Tubuhnya langsung berlari keluar ruangan, tidak peduli seheboh apa Hoseok memanggilnya dari ruangan osis.

" _Jimin dan Taehyung ada di taman hiburan,"_ Jin berkata. _"Aku baru saja melihat mereka tadi, dan sekarang pun aku masih bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Serius, apa kau tidak apa-apa jika mereka terlihat begitu mesra?"_

Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Bahkan Jungkook tidak tahu kalau pacarnya dan Taehyung pergi ke taman hiburan berdua.

" _Dan oh, bukannya harusnya kau yang pergi bersama Jimin?"_ suara Jin nampak tidak yakin. _"Apa kau sesibuk itu? Aku sempat mengira kalian sudah putus, akhir-akhir ini kalian tidak pernah kelihatan bersama lagi."_

Jungkook mendesah. Ia harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, atau kegiatan osis yang membuatnya begitu? Jungkook sendiri tidak sadar –ia baru sadar sekarang– kalau kegiatan osisnya, akan membuat hubungannya dengan Jimin terkekang. Beberapa minggu belakangan, ia dengar Taehyung jadi sangat dekat dengan Jimin, tapi Jungkook tidak pernah berpikir aneh, toh mereka hanya berteman. _Hanya_ teman.

"Terima kasih," Jungkook mematikan panggilan, kemudian menyempatkan diri membuka pesan yang belum dibacanya.

 _Kau sibuk Kookie? Aku mengerti. Aku akan pergi besok ke taman hiburan bersama Taehyung. Dia bilang sayang kalau tiketnya tidak dipakai ._. benar juga, sih. Kuharap kau bisa menyusul, tidak enak kalau kau tidak ada. Kalau kau datang beritahu aku ^^ !_

Jungkook membuka pesan lain yang baru masuk, dan rasanya ia harus menyesal karena tidak datang.

 _Kookie, di sini ramai sekali. Aku baru naik satu wahana. Kau sungguhan tidak datang? -_- Taehyung menyebalkan sekali hari ini. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, aku menyayangimu._

"Akh!"

Jungkook menabrak tembok, dan ia tidak peduli dengan rasa malu di tertawakan kakak kelas atau apa. Salahkan tembok yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya –atau pesan Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja memukul kepalanya sesakit kepalanya membentur tembok.

"Yoongi, antarkan aku ke taman hiburan sekarang!" Jungkook menarik Yoongi yang sedang menyeret dus minuman, tidak peduli dengan celotehan panjang Yoongi karena ia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni apa pun yang dikatakan laki-laki itu sekarang.

"Kita masih punya banyak tugas!"

"Persetan!" Jungkook mengambilkan helm Yoongi dan memakaikannya pada laki-laki itu dengan cepat. "Aku tidak bisa naik motor, antarkan aku sekarang!"

"Tapi-"

"Akan kukerjakan PR kimiamu."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap layar ponselnya, mengiming-iming akan menelpon Jungkook atau tidak. Ia masih istirahat di salah satu bangku panjang di sana, duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung yang asik berceloteh tentang bagaimana ia putus dengan pacarnya, atau bagaimana ia mulai menyukai seseorang –Jimin tidak mendengarkannya.

"Jadi, kuharap kau sadar," Taehyung berdeham, dan Jimin menoleh malas. "Hm?"

"Apanya?"

"Ya, tentang perasaanku," Taehyung mengedipkan mata, seolah berharap sesuatu tentang laki-laki di sampingnya.

Jimin diam. Maksudnya apa lagi coba?

"Jimin?"

"Hm?"

Taehyung menghela napasnya panjang. Ia sepertinya tahu sendiri bahwa Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Jadi ia mengelus surai coklat laki-laki itu, menangkup kedua pipi berisi yang sekarang memerah oleh rasa gugup dan tersenyum singkat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jimin." Rasanya lega sekali bisa mengatakannya, kalau sampai Jimin masih tidak mengerti juga maksudnya apa. Maka bunuh saja Taehyung.

"Suka?" Jimin tergagap, ia terdiam membeku. "Tapi aku sudah punya pacar Taehyung."

"Kau merasa masih berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan gurat wajah Jimin berubah lagi. Taehyung tahu ia sedang membuat perasaan Jimin jadi begitu rumit. Tapi ia sendiri punya perasaan, dan Jimin seolah memberinya harapan hanya dengan membiarkan Taehyung selalu bersama dengannya. Bagi Taehyung, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat perasaan suka muncul padanya sendiri.

"Jimin?" Taehyung memanggil, Jimin sudah berubah jadi patung sejak sedetik yang lalu. Wajahnya merona hebat, dan itu lebih membuat Taehyung tidak tahan. "Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Yang benar saja!

"Taehyung aku ti-"

Sebelum Jimin mengatakan penolakan itu, Taehyung menangkup leher Jimin, mendorongnya ke arahnya. Jimin tidak bisa bergerak, ia terlalu kaget, dan bingung. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri. Dan sebelum ia merasakan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Taehyung, sebuah suara membentur yang nyaring membuatnya tersentak mundur dan Taehyung mengerang hebat sambil menyumpahi seseorang yang memukul kepalanya dengan kurang ajar –dan sangat tidak tepat, ini adalah momen yang pas untuknya dan Jimin, padahal.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa memukul kepalaku dan ..." Taehyung tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia tidak yakin dan bahkan mungkin setelah ini ialah yang akan dihukum dan diberi pelajaran. "Ah, hai Jungkook."

"Hai Taehyung," Jungkook meremas kerah baju Taehyung sebelum melemparkan pukulan ringan ke kepalanya. Dan Taehyung mengerang lagi –ia merasa kepalanya akan geger otak, seharian terkena lemparan dan pukulan dari dua laki-laki berbeda. "Itu tadi ucapan terima kasih untuk menemani pacarku ke sini, dan hampir menciumnya."

Ucapan terima kasih yang baik, dengan lemparan helm dan pukulan telak di kepala.

"Nah, sudah cukup bermain di sini," Jungkook menghela napas. Menarik Jimin berdiri, memberikan waktu untuk Jimin untuk menjadi manusia lagi –setelah beberapa menit terakhir menjadi patung hidup. "Ayo."

Yah, Taehyung terlihat seperti orang jahat di sini. Dan seorang anak kecil menunjuknya ketika Jimin dan Jungkook sudah pergi.

"Ibu, orang itu dilempari helm dan ditinju," anak itu menunjuk Taehyung seolah ia adalah anak paling polos di dunia. "Apa dia orang jahat Bu? Oh, pasti yang baru datang tadi pahlawannya. Bu, aku mau jadi pahlawan dan menghajar orang."

Sialan. Jangan sampai Taehyung membuat anak kecil itu menangis di depan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?" Jungkook yakin wajahnya sangat menyebalkan sekarang, dan Jimin langsung mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka akan nada bicara Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu akan berakhir begitu," Jimin cemberut, dan Jungkook bimbang akan marah atau menciumnya saja. "Lagipula bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu akan ke taman bermain bersama Taehyung?"

Itu juga salahnya sih. Tapi melihat pacarnya akan dicium seseorang begitu, membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Ia bahkan akan membunuh Taehyung jika saja Taehyung berhasil mencium Jimin –Jungkook serius.

"Maaf," Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, ditatapnya yang lebih tinggi dengan setengah hati. "Salahku, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang kenapa Taehyung bisa seperti itu."

Ya, mungkin Jimin terlalu polos, terlalu bodoh, atau memang sangat tidak peka.

"Bukan salahmu," Jungkook mencium dahi Jimin dengan senyum di bibirnya yang merekah sedikit demi sedikit. "Maaf aku belakangan jadi sangat tidak peduli denganmu."

"Itu kan karena tugas osismu," Jimin tidak terlihat akan menyalahkan Jungkook akan hal itu, tapi tentu saja perkataan Jungkook benar.

"Maaf," Jungkook menyatukan bibirnya dengan Jimin. Mengusap tengkuk laki-laki itu dengan perlahan. Jimin membalas. Suara mengecap samar dari bibir keduanya terdengar, dan Jungkook tersenyum. Ditariknya kembali bibirnya menjauh, dan ia bisa melihat Jimin tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan sibuk lagi."

"Terima kasih," mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Jimin. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum hingga eyes smilenya terlihat lagi. "Hm, aku mau es krim."

"Tentu saja," Jungkook menarik diri dan berjalan beriringan bersama Jimin menuju penjual es krim terdekat di sana. Melupakan semua yang terjadi tentang Taehyung dan urusan osis secepat angin.

Oh, tentu juga melupakan Yoongi yang duduk di motornya di parkiran di luar sana. Menjadi orang bodoh yang menunggui seseorang yang bilang 'aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, kau tunggu di sini'. Yah, _sebentar_ itu menjadi tiga jam yang menyebalkan.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Huwah. Akhirnya. Tentu saja ini Kookmin, walaupun saya mungkin enggak segan bakal masukan Vmin.

Saya suka Jimin uke, dan Jungkook seme. Dan ide itu datang begitu saja. Emang Ffnya enggak bagus-bagus amat sih, jelek malah. Tapi biarin, untuk mengisi waktu luang juga enggak papa kan.

RnR juseoo ...


End file.
